


Podfic of Till Death Do Us Part

by chaostheorem



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheorem/pseuds/chaostheorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is a ghost and Arthur is the stranger who's the only one who ever brings Eames flowers. Romance (of an odd sort) ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Podfic Challenge](http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/12164.html) at [Inceptiversary](http://inceptiversary.livejournal.com/)

**Title:** Till Death Do Us Part  
 **Author:** [aimlesstravels](http://aimlesstravels.livejournal.com/)  
 **Link to Original Work:** [Till Death Do Us Part](http://aimlesstravels.livejournal.com/8626.html)  
 **Warnings:** References to non-con; graphic depictions of character death  
 **Pairing(s):** Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Link to Download:** [Till Death Do Us Part](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?7tfec66n27toibo) on MediaFire  
 **Duration:** 38:34


End file.
